plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ducky Tube Zombie
The Ducky Tube Zombie is the basic aquatic Zombie and can only be found on levels that have the pool. When encountered, it will walk up to the pool's edge, jump into the pool, and move across the water. During the final waves of the Pool and Fog levels, they will suddenly appear from underwater in groups of two or three, similar to Graves in Night levels and the "Ambush Zombies" dropped by Bungee Zombies on Roof levels. The Ducky Tube Zombie is actually four separate land zombies adapted for the water; the regular Zombie, the Conehead Zombie, the Buckethead Zombie, and the Flag Zombie. This is basically just an aquatic normal zombie. He is the 11th zombie encountered in Adventure Mode. In ZomBotany 2, all ZomBotany Zombies except the Squash Zombie have ducky tube versions. Suburban Almanac Entry Ducky Tube Zombie (Pool Zombie) The ducky tube allows this zombie to float on water. Toughness: low Only appears in the pool It takes a certain kind of zombie to be a Ducky Tuber. Not every zombie can handle it. Some crack. They can't take it. They walk away and give up on brains forever. Overview Depends on the variation. See Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie. Strategy Depends on the variation. See Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie. Use plants similar to what you would use against regular, Conehead, or Buckethead Zombies. Make sure, however, that there is at least one Lily Pad with defenses in that lane. Or just use a Tangle Pad Trivia *When using an explosive plant on a Ducky Tube Zombie, and all other aquatic zombies, they disappear instead of turning to dust. **This is unless it is killed before it enters the pool. If that happens, it will still turn into dust. *Because they walk up to and jump in the pool, the player can kill them before they even get in the water if she/he has strong enough defenses. If this happens, they will fall on top of the water. Oddly, their ducky tube will disappear. *The Ducky Tube Zombie is the only Zombie that can have different amounts of health and speed, as there are Flag, Conehead, and Buckethead variations of them. *When a Ducky Tube Zombie's head comes off in the pool, the Zombie sinks afterward, even though it is still wearing the tube. *The Ducky Tube Zombie, Zombie Yeti, the Snorkel Zombie, the Dolphin Rider Zombie, the Zombie Bobsled Team, Digger Zombie, Balloon Zombie and the Dancing Zombie, (and therefore Backup Dancers) are the only zombies that cannot appear during the battle with Dr. Zomboss. *Because Versus Mode does not include the pool, the Ducky Tube Zombie, along with the Snorkel Zombie, and the Dolphin Rider Zombie, cannot be used. The six other zombie not available for use are the Backup Dancer, the Zombie Bobsled Team, the Balloon Zombie, the Zombie Yeti, the Imp, and Dr. Zomboss. *When a Ducky Tube Zombie loses his arm, it just disappears, instead of falling off and splashing. **The same happens to all the other aquatic zombies. *The Ducky Tube Zombie's Ducky Tube has a bandage on it. *For some reason, during the final wave of a pool or fog level, the surprise attack Ducky Tube Zombies appear on the pool with coral on their head, and they shouldn't, because it is a pool, not the ocean. **Maybe it's because that the Ducky Tube Zombie learned to float on water at the ocean. *It is unclear why a spike can't sink a ducky tube. *There is a glitch in the DS version where the buckets on the Buckethead variation will not have a second stage of damage if they appear as an ambush zombie during the final wave. *The Ducky Tube Buckethead zombie is the toughest aquatic zombie in the game. *The Ducky Tube Zombie and the Snorkel Zombie are only appears in the pool. Category:Zombies Category:Aquatic Zombies Category:Pool